Interrupted
by iluvkitties
Summary: Harry and Ginny work on homework in the library when someone decides to join them.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gets full ownership of these characters.

I was in the library reading more of the Half Blood Prince's notes in my textbook. Hermione's dirty looks and muttering had finally taken their toll on me, forcing me to hide out in the library. Really, Hermione had no reason to act bitterly towards the book aside from the fact that it's made me better at potions than her. She's just jealous that the Prince has more talent than her at potions.

A sudden loud thump on the table startled me. Glancing up, I discovered a rather large stack of heavy textbooks piled on the table and a small redhead standing behind them. She was clearly flustered- strands of wavy red hair hung out of the long braid at the back of her head and flew wildly around her face. Ginny blew out a breath of air. I grinned at her; my smile must have looked foolish.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked me. I nodded and indicated for her to sit down in the seat opposite me. Ginny took out a long scroll of parchment with writing on it. She opened one of the large textbooks and leafed through the pages until she found the section she was searching for. Immediately she began scratching sentences on the parchment, every now and then consulting the book for details.

For a few minutes I watched her. She had a habit of biting her lip and twirling a piece of hair around her small forefinger when she was deep in thought. Her little quirks such as those made Ginny, Ginny, and over the span of a year, I found myself increasingly memorizing everything she did. I couldn't deny it, I had it bad for Ginny, and my crush just had to come when she was over me. No, what I felt for Ginny wasn't a crush- I had a crush on Cho- it was something more, but I couldn't quite figure out the right word to describe it. Could it be love? I had no experience with love. After all, my aunt and uncle never showed me any, and my parents died before I could remember them. One thing was certain though; my feelings for Ginny were what I imagined love felt like.

Every moment she was around me I cherished and committed to memory for a happy thought during dark times I knew were ahead. I couldn't get enough of Ginny. Her laughter gave me a warm sensation in my stomach, and every touch, no matter how minor, sent a tingly thrill over the place of contact.

"What are you working on?" I asked her.

She growled at her essay. "I have to write a three foot essay on situations where stunning spells would be more useful than a disarming spell for that greasy haired bat. Stupid git assigned it today and it's due tomorrow! Honestly, I have no idea what to write, and how the bloody hell am I supposed to complete three feet worth?" Ginny shouted. "Just because he knows all about the Dark Arts doesn't mean I'm a master of defense. I'm so bloody confused!" she pounded her head against the table.

"I could help you." I offered.

"Oh would you Harry?" she looked hopefully at me.

"Absolutely, but I can't promise Snape won't fail you. He never agrees with anything I say, and he'd probably figure out I helped you."

She laughed. "I don't give a damn. I'm just ready to be done with it."

For the next half hour or so, we sat next to each other, too close for my health. I gave Ginny situation after situation, and Ginny feverishly scribbled them down on her parchment. In no time, she was putting the finishing touches on her essay and rolling it up.

"Oh thank you so much Harry! I don't know what I would've done without you." She sounded quite relieved. "You really are brilliant at Defense."

My face heated up from her compliment. Great, now I was turning into a blushing prat in front of Ginny. "I'm not as good as you think."

Ginny shoved my arm playfully. That familiar tingling rushed over my skin. "Oh stop being so bloody modest Harry! You're better at it than anyone else in the school. Give yourself some credit will you?"

"I will when you realize that you're a talented chaser. Seriously Gin, you don't give "yourself" credit." Okay, so I was flirting a little, but just a little.

It was Ginny's turn to blush. "I'm not that good." She replied meekly.

"Then I'm not that good at defense."

"Fine, if you want to be that way, be that way." She turned away and pretended to be mad but couldn't stop herself from giggling. Her laughter was contagious and found me chuckling along with her.

Apparently we were too loud because Madame Pince swooped down on us shaking her finger and perking her lips. "Shh.." she huffed at us.

"Sorry," I whispered. With a final dirty look, she swished away, her robes flapping behind her.

"Hi Harry." An airy voice cooed from behind me somewhere near me ear. Seriously, the person cooed at me. Weird. I felt someone's hot moist breath hit my neck sending an uncomfortable chill through my nerves. I recognized that voice, and from the disgusted/humored expression on Ginny's face, I knew my suspicions were right.

Romilda Vane came around the side of the table grinning like the Cheshire cat and scowling at Ginny at the same time. How that was possible I have no idea, but she was accomplishing it. Ginny was unperturbed by the menacing glare aimed directly at her. Without waiting for an invitation, Romilda sat down at the table managing to step on Ginny's foot in the process.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oops, so sorry." Romilda shrugged not looking sorry in the least. I'd say she appeared rather gleeful. "So Harry, what are you doing?" her attempt to make the question sound sexy failed and came out sounding more pedophile-like. Ginny choked back a laugh. Romilda frowned.

"I'm helping Gin with her homework."

A flicker of disappointment crossed her face for a moment but soon was replaced by joy. "Oh you're so smart Harry! You should come help me with my homework."

"Oh well, erm," I stammered trying to think up a great excuse.

Luckily, Ginny chimed in. "Actually Romilda, Harry can't help you. See, he already promised to help me practice some new chasers maneuvers. We've been putting this off long enough now, so we can't not do it tonight." She smiled at Romilda who looked like she was ready to spit fire.

"I'm sure you can put it off again. What do you say Harry?" Romilda gave me a wide, sugary grin.

"Sorry, I promised Gin, and I don't break my promises." Sliding away from the table and gathering our belongings, Ginny and I left the library with a curt, 'Bye' to Romilda.

Once we emerged from the library, we broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "You're bloody brilliant! Thanks for that," I said to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at me. Her cheeks were flushed. "No problem, but as long as you don't have plans, I fully expect your assistance."

"I have no plans whatsoever."

"Brilliant, then let's get our brooms and head to the pitch."I was going to spend more time with her. Finally we'd get to hang out, without the presence of Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Romilda, Dean, and anyone else.

Just as we reached the portrait hole, someone shouted, "Ginny! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Dean walked up to us and my heart sank. "Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap with Seamus and me?" my heart sank even further if possible, maybe it hit the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry Dean, Harry's helping me with that move you mastered in quidditch practice the other night. I'm still struggling with it, and I want to perfect it for the upcoming match." My spirits suddenly lifted. For once in my life, things worked out for me. Ginny was choosing to spend time with me over Dean, her boyfriend. Oh yeah, SCORE! I could tell Dean was frustrated, but at the moment I didn't care. Ginny chose me.

With slight muttering under his breath, he slouched through the portrait hole. Then I felt a little pity for him. Who was I to be taking his girlfriend away from him when he wanted to spend time with her? I mean, if I was dating Ginny, and she chose to hang out with another guy over me, I'd be upset too. "Uh, you know Dean seems really cut up." I commented.

"He'll manage, besides, you didn't think I'd let you out of helping me that easily?" she smirked. "Now come on. Get your broom." And she ran into Gryffindor common room leaving me to follow.


End file.
